


Worth It

by ElfrootAndEezo



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ilos (Mass Effect), Sleepy Cuddles, Worth It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfrootAndEezo/pseuds/ElfrootAndEezo
Summary: He thinks maybe he should be afraid of court martial, or of dying somewhere in Ilos but he isn’t. He has her.





	Worth It

He woke so  softly he wasn’t sure he’d even slept. She was snoring  peacefully though, her arms and legs tangled around him as she curled close to him. He never would have guessed she was such a cuddler. 

He’d seen snippets of her gentleness of course, though her sleeping form tucked beside him was something else  entirely . Her warm body twists, as she tucks her head under his chin.  Kaidan wraps his arm around her, still shocked that she wanted him, even as her warm breath tickled against his throat .

He presses a soft kiss against her tousled hair. “You’re  really something else.”

She twitches, and Kaidan begins to wonder if he has woken her before she stills once more. She deserves rest. Ilos was looming before them and there was no way to know whether any of them would make it out. He was grateful  just to have her in his arms, finally. 

They’d danced around each other for long enough, lingering touches and roaming eyes. He’d fallen for her though, there was no denying it. 

He shifts backwards, angling himself to see her better. The sternness of her face was gone. He brushes his thumb across her cheek, unable to keep his hands from her. She leans into his touch and he can’t keep the smile from his face. He can hardly believe it, that she sees him the way she sees her. 

“Whatever happens,” He smiles, tucking a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. “It’s been worth it.” 

“Kaidan.” She smiles  sleepily , her hand wrapping around his head and pulling him near. The kiss is soft and quick, and she pulls away far too soon. He hardly seems to mind though because she’s in his arms and she’s smiling, and nothing has ever felt so natural. 

He thinks  maybe he should be afraid of court martial, or of dying somewhere in Ilos but he isn’t. He has her. 

No matter the price, it’s been worth it. 

 


End file.
